En mi estado de embriaguez
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: Christine Daeé busca a el Fantasma por la Ópera Garnier a media noche, hallándole en el lugar menos esperado, subido a la espalda de Apolo en los más altos tejados del edificio, aparentemente disfrutando de su soledad.
_**Resumen:**_ _Christine busca la presencia del Fantasma por toda la Ópera Garnier, encontrándole en el lugar menos esperado y teniéndole que ayudar debido a su 'delicado' estado._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

Corrí por el oscuro auditorio, escuchando mis pasos con firmeza en el silencioso lugar. Sabía que no debía de estar a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada sola por los pasillos de la ópera, pero mi corazón y mi mente no descansarían hasta que viese a Erik con mis propios ojos.

Aquella tarde no había hecho su acostumbrada aparición en el espejo de mi camerino dejándome sola, esperando su presencia, haciendo me encontraba terriblemente preocupada por él.

Recé fervientemente porque no hubiese visto u oído la airada conversación que había tenido con Raoul después de la actuación.

Este había venido a mi cuarto a intentar convencerme acerca de la mala decisión que tomaba cada vez que decidía acercarme a mi maestro desconocido. Él, sabía perfectamente, que estaba siendo cortejada y sospechaba que mi pretendiente era el mismo al cual llamaban Fantasma de la Ópera. Yo le había rogado que no se metiera en mis asuntos y le intenté convencer de que aquel demonio fantasmagórico al cual todos parecían temer allí no existía.

Raoul, por supuesto, había negado mi petición, acusándome de embrujada. No con aquellas exactas palabras pero… Inocente en el amor era lo que me había llamado.

Aún podía sentir la ira recorrerme cuando me dijo: _"No deberías estar con alguien feo, que pertenezca a las sombras. Solo mereces luz, tú misma eres la más pura claridad. Deberías ser obsequiada con los más ricos presentes, no con simple música."_

Cerré las manos cuando un picor surgió en ellas. _Simple música_ había dicho. El muy inepto. Nunca había sido una mujer violenta, pero en aquel preciso momento, recordando dicha sandez, sentí la ferviente necesidad de golpear algo.

Temía verdaderamente que Erik hubiese escuchado aquella angustiosa y estúpida conversación detrás del espejo.

Sabía cuan débil podía ser en algunas ocasiones y, contando con la semana tan horrible que habíamos tenido a causa de los nuevos y torpes gerentes, me sonaba razonable que en este momento estuviese preocupado o gruñendo en alguno de los lugares de la ópera.

Rogué al cielo porque no encontrase en su casa, si no me sería imposible el llegar allí a consolarle.

Fui lo más silenciosamente posible en dirección hacia donde ejercíamos las clases de canto, sintiéndome desilusionada al no encontrar ni una vela encendida en la sala desocupada.

A pesar de encontrarnos a punto de iniciar el verano, aún los vientos tardíos de la primavera golpeaban con fuerza los ventanales y vidrieras de la ópera, aportándola un aire encantado.

Dudé en volver de nuevo a mi camerino, con la intención de, tal vez, llamarlo desde el pasillo detrás del espejo corredero, pero mientras cruzaba la zona donde se encontraban los decorados detrás del escenario observé en lo alto las cuerdas y maderas por las cuales se caminaban solo las personas dedicadas a el movimiento de telones y, por supuesto, mi fantasma.

En alguna ocasión me había confesado la paz que sentía al encontrase en lo alto, como si fuese alguien majestuoso, un mismísimo dios, no siendo controlado por nadie. Podría ser que estuviese…

Iniciando una nueva y acalorada carrera, me apresuré por los pasillos tenebrosos, sin ninguna vela que me acompañase con su tenue luz. La luna, sin embargo, reflejaba en algunas zonas su calidez plateada, consiguiendo que así me pudiese mover a medias sin chocar contra ningún objeto mal colocado.

Me paré frente a una larga escalera de caracol, al final de todos los corredores, con un aspecto frágil y semi-oxidado, la cual llegaba hasta el techo de la ópera, mi destino.

Había dos formas más de subir que yo conociese, pero la más rápida, y la que había encontrado con más presteza, era esta.

Tomando mis faldas con las manos comencé el ascenso hacia donde esperaba que se encontrara mi ángel. Si estar por encima de un simple escenario le hacía sentirse de aquella forma tan apoteósica el estar encima de todo un edificio, rodeado de su propia y hermosa arquitectura y siendo vigilado por los ojos de Apolo, debía de hacerle sentir casi en éxtasis, o al menos eso esperaba.

La escalera hizo un terrible sonido al apoyarme en ella, tambaleándose suavemente al son continuo de mis pasos, consiguiendo ponerme aún más nerviosa. Como decidiese ceder en algún momento no me salvaría del golpe.

Miré la barandilla llena de polvo y con arañazos en la pintura dada sobre el hierro sin intención de tocarla. En algún momento habría sido utilizada para algún verdadero fin pero con el paso del tiempo su brillantez palideció quedándose olvidada, solo usada por algunos.

Con cuidado y decisión acabé por subir la escalinata, sin ni si quiera mirar abajo, más por miedo a la altura que por orgullo propio.

Me encontraba estabilizada en la tablilla que daba paso a aquella puerta negra y gris de metal, mirando fijamente el cerrojo oxidado que me impedía el paso al exterior. Tirando de manera fuerte de el, conseguí que cediese con un estrepitoso sonido y, apoyándome contra el pórtico, de una zancada llegué al frío de la noche.

No había llevado una capa conmigo aquel día. ¿Cómo demonios iba a suponer que acabaría en los tejados de la ópera? Y mi vestido tampoco era de demasiado abrigo, de una tela más o menosfina, con el cuello estilo cajón y las mangas por los antebrazos.

Intenté abrazar mi cuerpo para salvarme del horrible cambio de temperatura.

Tentativamente comencé a caminar por el arrugado suelo de la azotea, mirando aquí y allá, buscando al hombre que me había hecho llegar hasta allí.

El fuerte viento arremolinaba mis rizos alrededor de mi rostro y movía la falda de mi vestido a su propio son.

Me obligué a acercarme a los bordes del tejado, observando desde allí arriba las casa de Paris, con las suaves luces que aún se encontraban encendidas, como decenas de estrellas puesta en el suelo.

Dirigí entonces mi rostro al cielo y el aliento se quedó en mi pecho.

Aquellos ojos brillantes que me vigilaban desde arriba eran más hermosos que los que se encontraban en la tierra.

Las estrellas lucían como nunca antes las había visto. Algunas parpadeaban y otras, no obstante, relucían tanto que era casi imposible ver a las que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Pero, para mi gran magnificencia, la luna irradiaba un aspecto blanquecino a la noche. Cegaba a cualquier estrella que se encontrase bajo su sombra, siendo ella la reina del cielo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, y me obligué a pensar en el por qué estaba allí verdaderamente.

"¿Erik?" murmuré de forma baja, entre el ya castañeo de mis dientes. Nunca pensé que haría tanto frío. "Querido, ¿estás aquí?" volví a llamarlo, un poco más fuerte esta vez, escrutando los alrededores con la mirada.

Al no recibir respuesta me seguí moviendo por la zona.

Observé la delicada arquitectura, el cómo las esquinas se juntaban en arcos perfectos, las gárgolas que vigilaban desde allá arriba todo a su alrededor, los suaves colores verdes, blancos y dorados mezclándose, dando el aspecto de un palacio al propio edificio…

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Apolo, allí en medio del tejado, con sus alas extendidas, desenado poder volar y no estar atado al suelo de los mortales.

Su rostro expresaba deseo, mientras que en sus manos mantenía su famosa lira.

" _Deberías contentarte,"_ pensé. _"Estas más cerca del cerca del cielo de lo que nunca llegarás."_

Me acerqué a él con paso tentativo, como si se tratase de un verdadero ángel y fuese a echar volar en cualquier momento.

Mirándole más de cerca observé como su rostro estaba crispado, tal vez, intentando cantar sin voz, la misma y triste melodía, una súplica de libertad. No era justo que le tuviesen allí, solo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba ligeramente hacia delante, dándole un aspecto casi vivo y doloroso.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, de repente, escuché algo. Algo que procedía detrás de aquella estatua. Un sonido que me era meramente familiar. El roce de una capa.

Me moví de forma rápida, rodeando la escultura, tropezando con un agujero allá en medio. Tuve que apoyarme en una de sus alas para evitar la caída, pero tras enderezarme y levantar el rostro hacía la espalada de Apolo puede ver el rostro de mi propio Ángel.

Se hallaba leonino, con la capa negra meciéndose contra su cuerpo, el cual se estaba medio tumbado en la espalda de la figura. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, abierta desde el cuello hasta la mitad de su escultural pecho, dejándome ver así su palidez lechosa y el suave vello oscuro que se encontraba allí. Llevaba también sus clásicos pantalones negros y una daga colgada en su cinturón, haciéndola relucir sin ningún tipo de protección donde guardarla.

Me estremecí de manera violenta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí solo y así?

Le miré de arriba a bajo, haciendo una mueca al ver brillar una botella de cristal negruzco en su mano izquierda.

"Veo que me has encontrado, Christine," dijo de manera sarcástica. "Debes tener cuidado, no queremos que una de nuestras mejores sopranos se haga daño," rio.

La máscara que llevaba relucía a la luz de la luna, dando un aspecto malévolo a su rostro. Sus ojos parecían estar oscurecidos, con un aspecto casi cansado, al contrario que su cuerpo el cual se mantenía relajado en aquella posición, como si llevase varias horas allí.

Volví a estremecerme.

"Pensé…" Dije nerviosa. "Pensé que vendrías a por mi después de la actuación." Erik dirigió su rostro a un lado, evitando así mi mirada.

"Tuve cosas que hacer," murmuró secamente, mientras levantaba la botella y la acercaba a sus labios, bebiendo un gran trago.

Hice una mueca.

"¿Qué te mantuvo tan ocupado?" pregunté con genuina curiosidad mientras soltaba el ala que me había mantenido estabilizada y comenzaba a acercarme a donde se encontraba mi maestro.

Esto pareció incomodarle.

"No creo que sea de tus asuntos, querida." Su voz era fría como el hielo, consiguiendo que me parase en seco y le mirase de arriba a bajo.

Mis peores temores incrementaron. Tal vez sí había estado en el camerino cuando entró el Vizconde.

"Erik…" Murmuré, reanudando mi paso para acercarme a él, no sabiendo muy bien lo qué decir. "Ninguno… de los dos hemos tenido un buen día al parecer," declaré, no queriendo hacer demasiado hincapié en nada relativo. "Tal vez deberíamos volver. Hace frío aquí." Volví a pasar los brazos sobre mi cuerpo.

Erik tornó su rostro y me examinó de arriba a bajo. Su pelo se encontraba en hebras separadas, mas o menos colocadas hacía atrás, siendo movidas por el viento.

En ningún momento de su exploración por mi cuerpo pestañeó, y me encontré sintiendo nerviosismo al no saber muy bien lo que debía estar pensando. Su máscara solo me dejaba ver sus ojos y labios, los cuales eran ahora una línea fina y crispada.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su botella antes de hablar.

"Ve tú Christine, yo no tengo necesidad de volver en este momento." Tomó otro trago.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando que notase mi gran disgusto. ¿Desde cuándo Erik subía aquí arriba para beber? Se suponía que él solo tomaba alcohol por el mero hecho de disfrutarlo, no de conseguir un estado de embriaguez.

"Ángel… ¿Qué estás bebiendo?" le pregunté de forma inocente y curiosa, mientras cerraba el estrecho que nos separaba y comenzaba a subir a los pies de Apolo. Se movió con malestar.

"Arak." Entorné los ojos, no sabiendo muy bien qué era eso. "Es una… bebida Persa," me explicó de forma rápida. Inclinó suavemente la botella oscura hacía mí. "¿Quieres?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Acerqué mi rostro un poco más a la botella, intentando apreciar su aroma cuando este me golpeó, consiguiendo que apartase la cara rápidamente. Su aroma era demasiado fuerte, como cuando los perfumes perdían su esencia y comenzaban a oler a _rancio_.

Aguanté una arcada y respiré con pesadez el aire frío de la noche.

Escuché como se reía de mí y tomaba otro largo trago de aquella asquerosa bebida.

"Es alcohol, ¿me equivoco?" continué con el interrogatorio, mientras apoyaba las manos en una de sus piernas para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

"No." Había dicho, antes de que de forma abrupta mis pies resbalasen y casi cayese al suelo. Con su brazo derecho me recompuso, pegándome todavía más a él. "Maldita mujer. ¡Ten cuidado!" gruñó.

"Si no estuvieses en un sitio tan ridículo no tendría que subir," le regañé yo. Pero verdaderamente, ¿qué necesidad tenía de estar tan cerca de este hombre?

Movió la boca para contestarme, sin que verdaderamente saliesen palabras de entre sus labios, solo un simple suspiro.

Me arrimé más contra su cuerpo, intentando que la capa que llevaba puesta me resguardase de alguna forma del frío.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?" La curiosidad que crecía dentro de mi pecho era insoportable, obligándome a intentar adivinar la verdadera respuesta en sus ojos ambarinos.

"Intentaba disfrutar de mi soledad," contestó de forma seca, alzando su mano izquierda junto a la botella, haciendo señas a su alrededor.

Me erguí, no sabiendo muy bien cómo llevar aquella respuesta.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" cuestioné con desilusión.

Pestañeó varias veces y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Parecía tan cansado…

"No," contestó. "En realidad no." Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría por sus palabras.

Erik no era alguien fácil. Sabía muy bien lo difícil que eran para él sus propios cambios de humor y las consecuencias que solían traer pero, sin duda, nunca me lo podría haber imaginado en aquella posición, bebiendo en la espalda de Apolo con las estrellas como únicos testigos.

"Me alegro," le sonreí, mientras apretaba el toque de mis manos sobre sus piernas. Él volvió a girar su rostro y bebió de la botella de nuevo. Se inclinó un poco más sobre la escultura y dirigió sus ojos a las luces por encima de nosotros, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Suspiré, cansada de sus expresiones heladas y comentarios poco aclarativos.

"Yo debería ir dentro al menos," le dije, poco contenta de cómo nos encontrábamos. "No quiero enfermar." Tomándole como apoyo, de un salto ligero planté mis pies en el suelo.

El viento nos golpeó de nuevo, haciendo que mi pelo y falda se revolviesen aún más y consiguiendo que su capa se enredase contra su cuerpo.

El sonido de un choque me hizo saltar de repente, girándome y mirando con expresión asustada el lugar de donde había procedido el estrepitoso golpe. Erik a mis espaldas comenzó a reírse de buena gana, soltando carcajadas.

"Buen señor…" Murmuré para mí, mientras comenzaba a encaminarme hacía el lugar por donde había entrado.

"Querida, la próxima vez deberías cerrar esa endemoniada puerta." Parpadeé sorprendida, parándome en seco. No recordaba haberla dejado cerrada, por supuesto. "Ahora no podrás abrirla, créeme." El hombre a mi espalda aún continuaba con su risa.

Me giré sobre mis talones preparando alguna reprimenda por su cruel humor.

"Maldito…" Cerré la boca al verle saltar de forma pesada desde Apolo hasta el suelo.

Incliné la cabeza, sorprendida. Por lo general estaba acostumbrada a sus movimientos gatunos, sin ningún tipo de ruido. Apoyándose en una de las alas de la gran figura, volcó lo que quedaba en el interior de la botella en su boca y se lo bebió.

Hice una mueca.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia el borde del tejado y con un suave movimiento dejó caer la botella desde allí arriba. Le miré perpleja y me sobrecogí al percibir el sonido de los cristales rotos al chocar contra el suelo.

De una carrera me acerqué a donde él se encontraba, mirando al suelo por encima la espléndida arquitectura de la ópera, preocupada por si había golpeado a algún transeúnte que todavía se encontrase en las calles.

"No deberías haber hecho eso." Le hablé en tono de advertencia. "Si hubiese dado a alguien le habrías hecho verdadero daño." Intenté sonar lo más seria posible, pero aún me encontraba aturdida por la falta de modestia y torpeza en sus acciones.

Se encogió de hombros y miró hacía abajo, cerciorándose de que la calle se encontrase desierta.

"No había nadie." Me aseguró y a grandes zancadas comenzó a dirigirse hacía algún lugar en particular, el cual no reconocí.

"¿Dónde vas?" demandé, mientras intentaba seguirle de forma rápida. A pesar de la aparente torpeza, sus pasos eran mucho más largos que los míos obligándome a casi correr a su alrededor.

"Voy a acompañarte." Parecía como si estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño, de forma lenta y pesada.

"Ya veo…"

La oscura capa se movía a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto de poder.

"¿Por qué no vamos por la escalera de metal?" Dirigí miradas a aquella zona por la que había entrado. "Llegaríamos antes y seguro que tu puedes abrir la puerta." No era como si hubiese algo que no pudiera o supiese hacer.

Continuó sin hablarme hasta que llegó a una pequeña ventana colocada en una zona triangular un poco más alta del suelo.

"Querida," me había llamado, "ahora mismo, en mi estado, si intentase bajar por esa escalera probablemente acabaría cayendo y rompiéndome el cuello." Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y observé como empujaba suavemente el oscuro cristal hacía el interior. ¿De verdad quería que pasase por ahí? Inclinó un poco la cabeza, haciéndome señas para que entrase. "Esta Ópera no necesita un fantasma de verdad." Había añadido. "Además, no podría abrir la puerta aunque quisiese. Esa maldita traicionera no es la primera vez que me deja encerrado aquí arriba"

Moví mis ojos entre el panel de vidrio y él, mi cabeza dando vueltas entre ideas poco coherentes.

"Erik," murmuré, "¿qué estado?" No podía ser verdad…

Dio un suave gruñido y cortándome el paso, de un movimiento torpe, cruzó hacía la oscuridad.

Desde dentro habló, manteniendo el cristal todavía abierto para mí.

"Ingenua Christine." Le escuché decir.

Observando por última vez a Apolo en su permanente posición, me incliné para cruzar sin dañarme por el pequeño agujero, no queriendo separarme de él. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme a la poca luz que había en el interior. Erik me apartó de un suave movimiento, cerrando así el aparente pesado cristal, con un leve sonido.

Miré a mi alrededor, intentando deducir dónde nos encontrábamos. Al mirar hacía abajo me quedé aturdida. Estábamos por encima del escenario, a muchos metros por encima.

"¡¿Y tu temías caerte de una escalera?!" le pregunté airada, agarrándome fuertemente de su brazo. "¡¿Crees que esto es mejor?!" Tampoco sabía si era buena agarrarme a él.

"No grites," dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre mis labios. "Co-conozco esta zona muy muy bien." ¿Este maldito hombre acababa de tartamudear? ¿Estaba verdaderamente ebrio? ¿Y si se caía desde esta altura?

Se me aceleró el corazón con cobardía.

Moví la cabeza con desaliento y le empujé, intentando que me indicase el camino.

"Vamos," murmuré, apartando su dedo de mi boca. "Me sentiré mejor cuando estemos en el suelo."

Erik, sin embargo, se quedó mirando aquel dedo que posó sobre mis tiernos labios. Parpadeó varias veces y con un estremecimiento me hizo girar sobre mí misma para comenzar a recorrer las vigas de la ópera. Me hizo colocarme a su espalda, dado la estrechura del camino en algunas ocasiones. La oscuridad que nos recubría era clara, permitiéndonos ver dónde exactamente poníamos los pies.

Una parte de mí creía que Erik me atraparía en caso de que colisionase y cayese, pero tras verle tropezar en dos ocasiones con sus propios pies y oírle maldecir en un idioma desconocido, me atreví a agarrar su capa. Si decidía caer desde lo alto tal vez podría sujetarle lo suficientemente rápido para incorporarle.

Me reí y moví la cabeza de lado a lado. Si él perdía el equilibrio lo más probable sería que los dos nos desplomásemos contra el suelo, encontrándonos con un terrible final.

Sentí como el poco calor que proporcionaba la ópera a estas horas me rodeaba y estaba contenta de no sentir el viento arremolinarse contra mi piel.

El camino era tedioso, bajando cada vez más, prometiéndonos la firmeza del adoquinado hermoso a nuestros pies.

En mi mente me prometí no volver a subir allá arriba, no al menos por aquella espeluznante y difícil zona. No obstante, a pesar de la torpeza de mi acompañante, me encontraba tranquila en cierto grado, suponiendo que sabía hacía dónde nos dirigíamos.

Tras unos minutos moviéndonos con cuidado toda esa tranquilidad se disipó al verle parar frente a una de las maderas tambaleantes por las que solía pasear él, siendo el Fantasma. A su alrededor serpenteaban varias cuerdas gruesas y sacos rellenos de no se qué cosa.

Me acerqué más a Erik. Nos encontrábamos exactamente junto a los telones del escenario, en la zona la cual caminaban también los tramoyistas.

"Ángel," hablé, esperando que sintiese mi malestar. "¿Por qué nos paramos?"

Me miró de arriba a bajo y haciéndome soltar su capa de un tirón, sin decir nada, saltó hacía una de las tablas.

Me quedé paralizada en el sitio. ¿De verdad esperaba que yo hiciese eso? Todavía nos encontrábamos al menos a cuatro metros sobre el suelo.

"Vamos Christine," me indicó, estirando los brazos hacía mí, preparado para recogerme.

Su sonrisa impertinente fue lo que sacó mi valor hacía delante. No le diría acerca de mis miedos. Además, no era un salto demasiado largo.

Tomando aíre, recogiendo mi falda y poniendo un pie más atrás que el otro, con un impulso fuerte crucé el espació que nos separaba. El vestido se removió a mí alrededor y noté como los brazos de Erik me rodeaban al caer a su lado. Sentí como la tabla se movía a causa de mi brusco movimiento para entrar en ella.

Escuché su risa.

Miré a mis espaldas, con cierto orgullo de no haber tropezado de forma absurda y haber caído.

Su brazo derecho me soltó por un momento y observé con curiosidad lo que hacía.

Tomando su daga con suavidad la colocó por encima de nuestras cabezas y mi corazón se aceleró, no sabiendo muy bien lo qué iba a hacer con ella. De un rápido empujón me aparté de él, en aquel estrecho espacio en el cual nos encontrábamos.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" le espeté.

Él parecía sorprendido, como si le estuviese preguntando cómo respirar.

"Vamos a bajar con las cuerdas," me aclaró, mientras señalaba una de ellas.

"¡¿Qué?!" grité. "¡Ni en sueños Erik!" Di un paso más lejos de él. "¿No querías bajar por una absurda escalera por miedo a matarte y ahora quieres que nos colguemos de las cuerdas? ¡Has debido de perder la cabeza!" Mi rabia iba en un aumento precipitado.

¿Estaba loco? Me parecía bien que él se moviese así cuando quería, pero yo no jugaría a ese juego. Y menos aún si estaba borracho.

"No podríamos haber abierto la puerta, niña tonta." Noté como apretaba los dientes, enfadado ya por reprender todo lo que hacía.

"Existen más salidas allí arriba." Di un golpe con él pie en la madera, haciendo que se moviese más.

Me agarré a una de las barandas, alarmada.

"Muy bien entonces." Me había dicho de manera neutral. "Te quedas aquí y si quieres vuelves."

Mi boca se abrió a modo de sorpresa. ¿No sería capaz…?

Al verle darse la vuelta y comenzar a enrollar una de las cuerdas en su mano y brazo me asusté de verdad. No me podía hacer esto, no en un lugar tan alto. Además, no tenía idea de como volver tampoco.

Cuando levantó la daga para cortar la soga me arrojé contra él, soltando un grito de frustración.

"¡Espera!" le dije, rodeando de forma segura su cuerpo desde la espalda y tirandole hacía atrás, evitando así su escape. "No me puedes dejar aquí."

Giró el rostro para mirarme por encima del hombro y sus ojos brillaron con petulancia, pero pronto una sonrisa socarrona se posó en sus labios y con el brazo derecho me colocó cerca de su pecho, obligándome a sujetarme contra él para no caer de la tabla.

"Vamos entonces niña tonta," se rio. "Te enseñaré como se mueve el Fantasma," murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. "Sujétate bien," volvió a susurrar.

Intenté decirle que sabía perfectamente cómo se movía por aquella horrible zona pero, antes de eso, se apretó un poco más contra mí, constriñendo mi agarre contra su cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento cortó un lazo por encima de nuestras cabezas y con el sonido de un latigazo y un golpe, saltó hacía delante, hacía el vacío, no sin antes agarrarme la cintura de forma enérgica con la mano que tenia la daga.

Escondí mi rostro en su camisa abierta, pegando mi frente contra su pecho caliente.

Noté como mis pies se separaban de todo apoyo y una impresión vertiginosa me cubrió el estómago. La falda se apretujó entre mis piernas mientras caíamos y, por un momento, pensé que aquella sensación mareante no cesaría nunca. Sentí la corriente creada por la bajada, enredando tanto nuestras ropas como mis largos cabellos. La capa de Erik, pese a ello, se arremolinó de forma espectral tras su espalda, dándole el aspecto de un verdadero ángel endemoniado.

Si alguien nos hubiera visto, podría pensar que un hombre desquiciado estaba raptando a la dama protagonista de cualquier obra.

Con un golpe sordo llegamos al suelo del escenario y con ello todas las sensaciones que había sentido mi cuerpo huyeron, dejándome solo un intenso aturdimiento.

No deshice el abrazo que tenía sobre Erik, deseando poder parar el temblor en mis rodillas. Sus músculos se relajaron tras soltar la cuerda que se encontraba enrollada en su brazo y pude notar como separaba suavemente nuestros cuerpos para guardar la daga en su lugar, pegada a su cintura.

Di un paso atrás, permitiéndonos espacio y deseando cobrar el aliento que me faltaba.

Miré mis pies. Sabía con total seguridad que no deseaba repetir aquella experiencia en mucho, mucho tiempo. Mi Ángel, sin embargo, parecía excitado por acabar de enseñarme aquello.

"Estimulante, ¿verdad?" Se había reído de forma jovial, y con un tropiezo de sus pies volvió a acercarse a mí, sonriendo.

Hubiese sido tan fácil haber caído mal y ahora estar sufriendo las consecuencias…

Intenté aclarar mis ideas, pasando las manos por la falda del vestido, como si hubiese quedado mal colocada tras la el arriesgado acto.

Me erguí ante él, observando su sonrisa y el brillar de sus ojos. Todavía seguía borracho, ¿verdad?

"Yo no lo consideraría estimulante," le repliqué, ganándome una mueca por su parte. Dándose la vuelta con un movimiento torpe, comenzó a caminar por las tablas pulidas del plató alarmándome al no saber muy bien a dónde iba. ¿Le había ofendido? "¡Espera!" tuve que llamarle.

Al intentar dar un paso adelante noté todavía la debilidad en mis rodillas, desestabilizándome en un primer momento. Aún tenía una sensación hormigueante en el cuerpo.

"¿Dónde vas?" pregunté en un tono más alto de voz para que me escuchase, aún sabiendo bien que no hacía falta, dado que nos encontrábamos solos y todos los sonidos que hacíamos retumbaban perfectamente en la sala.

Decidida a no perderle, intenté seguir sus pasos, persiguiendo el rastro que dejaba su capa por cada esquina que cruzaba, en la penumbra de los corredores tras el escenario al bajarnos de este.

"Me voy a casa," contestó, en un tono malhumorado.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos principales, donde se separaban los cuartos de decorados y disfraces de las camas de la gente que allí vivía.

Miré a mí alrededor, no queriendo dejarle todavía. No deseaba ir a aquella habitación, con las demás chicas durmiendo y menos aún sin saber el por qué había decidido subir a lo alto de la ópera para beber.

Me paré en seco varios pasos tras de él.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" le pregunté, con el corazón en un puño a la espera de su respuesta.

El sonido que creaban sus pies cesó en las sombras delante de mí y observé cómo se daba la vuelta, con la capa a su alrededor, obteniendo así un aire de magnificencia.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como si me encontrase verdaderamente ante un fantasma. Podía notar la ira en ellos, burbujeando por salir.

Se acercó a mí, llegando hasta la luz que nos ofrecía uno de los ventanales sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me lamí los labios con nerviosismo. Mis terribles temores acerca de la charla que podría haber escuchado se confirmaron, o al menos eso quería creer. No estaría del todo segura hasta que él mismo me contase sus miedos o molestias.

Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro y agaché la cabeza, sintiéndome imponente ante su terrible altura y el cómo su sombra se cernía sobre mi cuerpo. Podía imaginarme incluso el resplandor oscuro de su máscara.

Sin embargo, al hablarme me sorprendió.

"Me gusta el color de tu vestido," murmuró, con voz pesada y ronca.

Levanté el rostro hacía el suyo sorprendida por tal comentario y todo rastro de ira había desaparecido, dando paso a una tristeza casi tangible.

Me estremecí.

"Ángel." Había dicho mientras daba dos pasos hacía su cuerpo. Él, a mi pesar, retrocedió los mismos pasos que había dado yo, cubriéndose de nuevo por la oscuridad, aquellas sombras que conocía tan bien.

"El azul te sienta bien, querida." Agaché el rostro para comprobar que el propio vestido seguía allí mismo, que no se había evaporado entre la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo una conversación tan inocente hacía que mi corazón resonase dentro de mi pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa?

Le dediqué una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa y noté como mis mejillas se calentaban.

"Gracias," murmuré avergonzada, mirando la falda de mi vestido todavía, sin querer dirigir el rostro directamente al suyo.

Erik se movió con pesar, cambiando la posición de su cuerpo.

"Christine, es tarde, deberías descansar," me riñó en esta ocasión, hablándome con el tono de voz que usaba cuando se convertía en mi maestro de canto estricto. "Es lo qu-que haré yo cuando llegue a mi casa."

Noté como mi cuerpo temblaba, dudando en si el hombre delante de mí estaría lo suficientemente sereno como para llegar allá a donde decía, pasando por todos los pasillos bajo la ópera sin caer en alguna de sus propias trampas o en el mismísimo lago.

Volví a dar un paso hacía él, intentando ser insistente.

"Por favor, permíteme acompañarte." Tomando otra zancada, dejé que la oscuridad me rodease y pude sentir la cercanía de su figura. Noté su respiración pesada y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Dio un bufido y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiendo su mirada hacía algún punto en concreto.

Mi mente podía escuchar los mecanismos en su cabeza al intentar darme una respuesta, o una escusa para que al menos me quedase allí tranquila, pero de poco iba a servir el que me dijese que no.

Para mi gran alegría al fin habló.

"Bueno, niña tonta," me había llamado. "Vayamos entonces, tengo la terrible necesidad de dormir, sorprendentemente."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y, con una sonrisa, me coloqué a su lado a la espera de que me mostrase el camino hacia su hogar desde aquel lugar.

Con pasos largos comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la ópera, seguido bien de cerca por mi persona. Podía escuchar el sonido de su pesada respiración y el roce de su capa contra las paredes frías y muebles mal posicionados. Los trajes, maniquís y decorados se amontonaban en aquella zona en particular, haciendo que de vez en cuando mi Ángel gruñese alguna blasfemia, la cual me haría entornar los ojos. Su paciencia era relativamente escasa.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí los decorados de Romeo y Julieta si ahora estamos estrenando las Bodas de Fígaro?" comentó, mientras golpeaba con el pie el escudo de los Capuleto y se giraba para mirarme.

"Alguien lo habrá cogido por equivocación," observé reticente.

"En esta ópera solo hay equivocaciones, al parecer."

"No vayas a sorprenderte ahora, Erik." Tuve que regañarle. "Además, solo es un maldito blasón, el cual te alegrará saber que no han metido en la actuación actual por error." Mi voz se hinchó con cada palabra. Pude ver como entrecerraba los ojos bajo la lívida máscara y como su boca se abría y cerraba en varias ocasiones. Le había dejado sin palabras.

" _Alégrate,"_ pensé. _"Este hombre tiene contestaciones para todo."_

Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada volvió sus pies a aquel ritmo rápido con el que se movía.

Tras unas vueltas y giros más nos paramos frente a una pared con unas cajas apoyadas contra ella. Solo en una ocasión había estado en esta zona, cuando le habíamos robado unas bailarinas y yo a La Carlotta unos zapatos rojos demasiado extravagantes. Habíamos reído de buena gana al verla enfadar de aquella forma, dejándola sola con los gerentes y su amado Piangi para encontrarlos.

Volviendo al lugar donde me encontraba, observé cómo Erik apartaba las cajas e inclinaba una piedra hacía el interior, consiguiendo que una parte estrecha del muro se abriese ante nosotros, mostrando un lúgubre y oscuro interior. Una brisa fría entró desde allí, consiguiendo que se me erizase el vello de los brazos expuestos.

"Madame," dijo, mientras hacía una ligera reverencia, permitiéndome entrar la primera.

Una parte de mi cabeza me ordenaba el coger una lámpara de gas, pero la otra me regañaba por dudar acerca de Erik y mi comodidad. Sabiendo que no me gustaban las penumbras se había acostumbrado a llevar consigo luz artificial cuando le acompañaba. A diferencia de otros días, en un estado de embriaguez todo era diferente.

Tomando una respiración, obligué a mis pies a moverse hasta cruzar la extraña puerta.

"Gracias," susurré, mientras pasaba a su lado.

Introduciéndome allí me di la vuelta, esperando su entrada también.

Le escuché mover las cajas desde mi posición y el sonido de sus pasos al cambiar de las hermosas baldosas al suelo de piedra irregular. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto cerró la puerta, sumiéndonos en una terrible opacidad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte al no escuchar nada desde su posición, por lo que, dando un paso hacía delante y extendiendo mis brazos le llamé.

"Erik." Percibí una nota casi histérica en mi voz.

"Calma, Christine." Su voz, sin embargo, era suave y tranquila, acostumbrado ya a moverse por estas zonas con suma facilidad. Percibí el sonido del roce de su ropa, y un cierto movimiento desde su antigua posición, pero aún sin tocarme. "Lamento tal oscuridad, querida." Se disculpó. "Nunca pensé que llegaría a mostrarte esta entrada." Con un sobresalto por mi parte, apoyó su capa contra mis hombros y bajando las manos desde allí abrazó mi cuerpo con la tela gruesa, rodeándome con su rico olor. "Tengo lámparas y velas más adelante, ¿puedes confiar en mí por el momento para guiarte?" El final de la frase la ronroneó cerca de mi oreja, apretándome más contra su torso y haciéndome sentir el roce de sus labios contra mi nuca. Sus palabras me habían desconcertado y, en cierta forma, abrumado, consiguiendo que me estremeciese de nuevo.

"Por supuesto," le contesté mientras bajaba la mirada y notaba como un rubor cubría mis mejillas. Él, por el contrarió, se rio con falta de molestia y colocándose a mi lado derecho, rodeó mi pequeña cintura con uno de sus largos brazos, insistiéndome en caminar hacía delante.

Notando como la capa rozaba de manera exagerada el suelo, tomé en mis manos la suave tela arrimándola a mi cadera para no dañarla.

Comenzamos así, el descenso por los pasadizos bajo la ópera, en dirección hacía su hogar.

No tenía manera posible de saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos en realidad.

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando distinguir algo en aquella cargante oscuridad, consiguiendo solo ver chispas de colores al forzar tanto mi visión. Se sentía tan frustrante. Me movía con pesadez y miedo de tropezar o chocar contra algo. Lo único que quería era estirar las manos a modo de protección, sin llegar a parecer una tonta junto al hombre que me rodeaba con su cuerpo.

Erik se movía con cierta elegancia, acostumbrado por los años vividos en aquel lugar. Sus pasos sonaban suaves junto a los míos y el calor de su figura me iba envolviendo de forma ansiosa. Agaché un poco la cabeza, intentando esconderme aún más en su capa.

"Espera aquí, querida," me dijo de repente, tras pararse en seco y soltarme.

Supuse que habíamos llegado a la entrada que conectaba los demás corredores. Le escuché moverse a mí alrededor junto al sonido de un baúl abriéndose. Dirigí la cabeza hacía aquel alboroto que comenzaba a formar intentando buscar algo, poniéndome más y más nerviosa cada vez al no sentir su tacto reconfortante. La oscuridad comenzaba a marearme, obligándome a cambiar el peso de mi cuerpo de cada pie tras pocos segundos.

"No sé cómo puedes estar tan cómodo sin ver nada," hablé, intentando distraerme.

"Te acostumbrarías s-si no tuvieses luz nunca," me contestó, mientras cerraba de un golpe el pesado arcón. "Al principio también me era molesto, pero con el paso de los años terminé por conocer toda esta zona tan bien como la ópera en sí." Acabó por reírse.

"No es justo," me quejé. "Creaste en cierta medida estos pasadizos. Es como tu segundo hogar." O al menos eso me había dicho, habiendo ayudado a Charles Garnier en la construcción del edificio.

"Mmm…" Ronroneó, dándose por aludido.

Escuché entonces como encendía una cerilla contra la áspera lija, dando un pequeño resplandor frente a su rostro. Se encontraba inclinado sobre el baúl de madera y en cuanto el fuego se estabilizó lo dirigió hacía la lámpara de gas accionando el encendedor para así dar paso a una creciente claridad.

Suspiré con alivio al observar las familiares paredes de piedra y volviendo a ver a mi maestro, el cual se había erguido tomando el farol con una mano y dirigiendo la otra hacía mí, con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos de lo más complacido.

"¿Satisfecha?" me preguntó.

"Sí, mucho. Gracias." Tomé su mano y le dediqué mi mejor gesto, contenta de poder ver al fin lo que nos rodeaba.

Volvimos a retomar el camino entonces, sin decir ninguna palabra, sintiéndonos cómodos en aquel silencio, solo siendo molestados por el sonido de nuestros propios pasos, respiraciones y el caer de las gotas desde algún lugar.

Notaba cómo la humedad se iba crispando contra mi piel al ir cada vez más profundo en los túneles. De vez en cuando miraba a Erik de reojo, preocupada por si sentía frío o malestar. Su camisa todavía se encontraba abierta, incluso más desde que habíamos estado en el tejado, no obstante, el calor que desprendía su agarre en mi mano me aseguraba que su temperatura estaba bien, al parecer.

Verdaderamente prefería su brazo rodeándome la cadera pero, tras poder ver por donde me dirigía, supuse que no era del todo necesario, aunque eso no significaba que yo no lo quisiese.

El paseo comenzaba a ser mucho más largo de lo habitual, no llegando nunca al lago. Tras girar en varias ocasiones acabamos por presentarnos en un corredor sin salida, consiguiendo que me quedase atónita. ¿Se había perdido?

"¿Dónde estamos Erik?" tuve que preguntar, sintiendo mi propio nerviosismo en la voz.

"¿De verdad pensaste que íbamos a cruzar ese charco?" habló, mientras soltaba mi mano y se acercaba a la pared de piedra frente a la que nos habíamos parado.

Apretando una zona más rocosa una puerta se descubrió ante nosotros, consiguiendo que se me abriese la boca de sorpresa.

"No ansiaba caer en el agua." Se rio ante mi expresión.

Tomó mi mano de nuevo y tiró de mí para cruzar por la nueva abertura, llegando hasta la pared que daba paso a su casa. El lago se encontraba allí también, resonando las pequeñas olas al chocar contra el suelo, con la gran reja echada justo en la mitad para que nadie nunca pasase. El decorado bote se encontraba amarrado al pequeño embarcadero junto al polo y a otra lámpara de gas.

Nunca me había mostrado aquella entrada en concreto, siempre íbamos en la barca.

Él era ignorante acerca de todo el asombro que me había creado y, tras colocarse de nuevo frente a otra pared, volvió a pulsar palancas consiguiendo abrir la puerta de su hogar, dejando que la luz cubriese toda la orilla y nos golpease, obligándonos a pestañear varias veces hasta que nuestra visión se acostumbró.

Una oleada de calor atravesó mi cuerpo mientras entraba en el gran salón.

Esperé a que Erik cerrase la puerta y comencé a quitarme su gran capa, entregándosela al instante, después de que dejase la lámpara ya apagada en el suelo.

"Gracias," le agradecí mientras la colocaba en sus manos y le observaba dejarla en uno de los ganchos incrustados en la pared.

Me di la vuelta y estudié el plácido lugar que me rodeaba. Los sofás colocados a la izquierda alrededor de un prometedor fuego, junto a una mesita de café y alfombras persas. Algunas telas y tapices decoraban las paredes de piedra mientras que en otras zonas había cuadros colocados sin un orden aparente. Las lámparas y candelabros también embellecían la zona, dándole un aspecto de magnificencia.

Por el contrario el lado derecho era mucho más lúgubre. El increíble órgano era lo más prominente en toda la sala. Incluso el hermoso piano de caoba en el centro de la habitación perdía toda su belleza en comparación con el instrumento de tubos.

Las partituras se apilaban encima de las teclas, escritas en rojo y negro por aquel hombre endemoniado que vestía una máscara. Aquel hombre que era un artista, un genio.

A través de toda mi fascinación le escuché aclararse la voz para llamar mi atención, hablando al darme la vuelta.

"Sabes bien cual es tu habitación, querida." Me indicó con un rápido movimiento de su mano la puerta que debía tomar, como si no la conociese aún. ¿Me estaba despidiendo?

"¿Tú no vas a dormir?" pregunté, mientras le observaba moverse hasta la zona de los sofás, acercándose a una pared bien decorada con una tela dorada y verde. Apartó dicha tela y vi como abrió una cristalera llena de botellas y copas.

Incliné mi rostro al techo, exasperada.

Se sirvió a una velocidad asombrosa un líquido anaranjado en un vaso y volvió a tapar la vitrina.

De unos rápidos pasos me coloqué a su lado, observando como se bebía sin problemas el alcohol.

"¿No se suponía que querías dormir?" gruñí, mientras le empujaba a un lado. "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

"No tendrías que haberla dejado venir…" Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Apartándose de mi lado dejó el recipiente sobre una mesita con una decoración extraña, en colores blancos y negros. Girándose de nuevo para hablarme continuó.

"Muy bien, tienes razón. Necesitamos descansar." Intentó acercarse hacía mi posición con tan mal equilibrio que lo único que consiguió fue golpear la endemoniada mesa blanca, tirar el vidrio al suelo y casi caer frente a mí.

Lo más rápido que pude intenté erguirlo, apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho.

Él murmuró algo en el idioma que compartía con aquel al que llamaba _el Daroga_ , siendo más probable alguna grosería.

Estremeciéndome a causa del susto, empujé a Erik hacia un lado, apartándole de los cristales del suelo y el mueble volcado, intentando llevarle a su habitación. En cuanto estuviese metido en su propia cama podría dejar de estar alerta.

"Vamos, te acompañaré." Levantando sus ojos del lío que había formado me dedicó una mirada extraña y pude ver como parte de su cuello se tornaba de un color rosado. Al menos tenía cierto sentido del bochorno.

Sin contestarme, dejó que le guiase a su propia cámara, permitiéndome abrirle la puerta de madera oscura, casi negra e incluso dejándome entrar.

Su habitación era como la boca de un lobo. A pesar de haber varios candelabros por toda la sala solo un fuego a medio extinguir nos dio la bienvenida. Las paredes estaban casi sin cubrir en mayor parte, dejando a la vista la fría y lúgubre roca de la cual estaba formada su casa. En algunas zonas colgaban mapas arquitectónicos en colores amarillentos de edificios que no conocía, en otros lugares cuadros. Varios escritorios con sus respectivas sillas estaban colocados de manera poco original, y encima de ellos muchos más papeles, plumas y tinteros.

Uno de ellos captó mi atención más que ningún otro, a causa de los colores que había encima de el. Este se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, el más cercano a su gran cama con dosel negro y madera de un nogal oscuro. Su lecho era uno de los más grandes que había visto en toda mi vida, llegando a ser, al menos, un metro más de lo normal. Las colchas oscuras llegaban en algunas zonas hasta el suelo, dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

Solté el cuerpo de mi acompañante al llegar al centro del dormitorio, observándole con recelo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo ya revuelto y suspirando comenzó a quitarse el cinturón donde llevaba colgada aquella magnífica daga, dejando que cayese con un sonido pesado.

En aquel momento me sentí fuera de lugar, sin saber qué hacer en realidad. ¿Sería capaz de meterse en la cama sin tropezar con sus propios pies de nuevo y podría irme para dejarle tranquilo?

Le contemplé avanzar hasta el gran camastro y sentarse sobre el, siendo casi absorbido por las gruesas colchas. Su respiración y el roce de la tela era lo único que resonaba entre las paredes.

De manera ágil se encorvó para comenzar a desertarse los perfectos zapatos brillantes que llevaba, golpeándolos entre ellos para poder quitárselos.

Me sentía como una intrusa escrutando todos sus movimientos con cierto y verdadero temor. A pesar de ser un hombre aparentemente fuerte, su piel siempre me dio una sensación superficial de defensa, como si por cualquier roce fuese a romperse. Sabía con seguridad que Erik no era alguien débil, y aquello se confirmaba con simplemente mirar su pecho tallado con cicatrices.

Al terminar su tarea volvió a levantarse, rodeando la gran cama con pasos cuidadosos mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa.

Me quedé pegada en el sitio sin saber qué decirle. Tal vez no advirtió que estaba allí con él.

De manera torpe sacó la camisa de entre sus pantalones oscuros y, con una leve lucha, consiguió desenredarla de sus largos brazos y derramarla contra el suelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

"Ángel." Obligué a mi voz a que saliese de entre mis labios, llamándole mientras me acercaba a su posición y recogía la prenda a sus pies, irguiéndome rápidamente, notando cómo todavía se encontraba caliente a causa del calor de su carne.

La coloqué en una de las sillas, intentando que no quedase demasiado arrugada.

Vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo como se estiraba, pareciendo de nuevo un felino. Su espalda estaba condecorada con cientos de cicatrices también, unas encima de otras, sin orden ni concierto. La piel allí era de un color rosa suave a causa de las heridas infligidas y en otras zonas blanca como la nieve.

Mi corazón se encogió a causa de aquella visión.

"Deberías marcharte ya," me ordenó, con voz autoritaria.

"Sí, por supuesto." Pestañeé varias veces, intentando aclarar mis ideas. Mirando de nuevo a mí alrededor recordé el lío que tenía que recoger en la otra sala. De buena educación, comencé a despedirme. "Buenas no-."

"Tú necesitas la música, ¿me equivoco?" me preguntó de repente.

Seguía dado la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

La pregunta me dejó aturdida, consiguiendo que tardase varios segundos en contestar. Sus bruscos cambios de pensamientos me desconcertaban en gran medida.

"Por su puesto que sí," reconocí con total sinceridad.

Levantó su rostro por encima del hombro, dirigiéndome una mirada entristecida.

El peor de mis miedos se disipó en aquel momento. Estaba segura que me había visto con el vizconde mientras hablábamos, seguramente detrás del espejo.

En cierta forma me alegré de que me viese rechazándole así pero, sabía lo versátil que podía llegar a ser, cambiando de opinión cada pocos minutos si algo no le gustaba o le parecía poco razonable.

"Erik se ale-." Paró en seco. "Me alegro, querida." Todavía me extrañaba que hablase en tercera persona. Sabía que era una forma de defenderse per, aún así, quería más que nadie que ese habito suyo desapareciese.

Apartando las sábanas y mantas de su cama se metió dentro, quedando plácidamente boca arriba, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza porque yo estuviese allí. Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, apoyada en las pomposas almohadas, dándole un aspecto despreocupado dicha posición.

Me acerqué hasta el borde del lecho, mirándole descansar de arriba a bajo. Hice una ligera mueca al verle con la máscara aún puesta, sintiendo pesar por la poca confianza que tenía todavía sobre mí y su rostro.

Su pecho parecía bien formado en aquella posición, dejándome poco que imaginar a la vista. Una línea negra de vello nacía bajo su ombligo y llegaba a esconderse dentro de sus pantalones, consiguiendo que se me acelerase el pulso por tal visión.

Con decisión, tomé las sabanas que se encontraban alrededor de sus muslos y, sin apenas rozarle, las subí hasta la mitad de su tórax.

Me ruboricé ligeramente al dejarlas caer allí, tapando la buena visión que tenía antes de su abdomen. A pesar de ser alguien delgado y de un blanco casi enfermizo lleno de antiguas heridas no podía sentir asco por él.

Me arrodillé en el suelo al lado del camastro esperando a que girase su rostro hacía el mío. Para mi inmensa alegría se dio la vuelta por completo, quedando boca abajo con sus largos brazos abrazando los almohadones y tornando su expresión hacía la mía. Su máscara se movió de su lugar habitual soltando ligeramente las correas que la mantenían sujeta, levantándola ligeramente de su labio superior, dejándome observar como se encontraba deforme en el lado derecho, dándole el aspecto de una mueca continua.

Con nerviosismo me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar y le dirigí mi mirada mas sincera, deseando que así pudiese ver la verdad.

"Tu mundo es el lugar donde quiero vivir. Tu luz ilumina todo esto." Levanté mis manos para señalar toda la sala, aunque irónicamente nos encontrábamos casi a oscuras. "El amor que sientes hacía la música, el teatro o la arquitectura son las cosas que ofrecen esta luz." Apoyé mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro y pude notar un ligero estremecimiento.

Maldije a Raoul con toda mi alma.

"Aquí solo hay oscuridad," murmuró con voz áspera, como si fuese un niño.

"No es eso lo que yo veo." Intenté defenderme.

Apartó su mirada brillante de la mía, observando la intrincada taya del cabecero, suspirando varias veces.

"No deberías estar con alguien feo," declaró, mientras se le quebraba la voz y apartaba un poco más su rostro de mi visión.

"No veo fealdad en ti," repliqué con seriedad, deseando que escuchase la sinceridad en mis palabras de una vez por todas.

Pero, aún así, soltando una risa seca y, ladeando la cabeza hacía mi dirección de nuevo, se quitó la máscara de un rápido movimiento, depositándola frente a mí.

El aliento que salía de mis pulmones se quedó en ellos por un momento, no ante su horrible cara, sino al tremendo acto de valentía que acababa de hacer. ¿Estaría haciendo el alcohol este tipo de estragos todavía?

"¿Entonces, crees que esto es hermoso?" rio con desprecio, arrugando la demacrada piel de su rostro.

Sin duda, no era hermoso de ninguna forma. La piel se rizaba en extraños patrones a lo largo de su frente y mejillas, dándole un aspecto casi doloroso. La zona derecha se encontraba en peor estado que la izquierda, con una especie de hueso mal formado resaliendo de alguna forma de su pómulo, tirando incuso más de la piel, creando aquella mala formación que era la parte derecha de su labio superior. Sus ojos se mantenían normales a pesar de toda aquella anomalía, incluso algo parecido a unas cejas le condecoraba la parte superior.

Pero, lo más extraño de toda su desfiguración era el hueco que debía ocupar su nariz, dejando solo unas hendiduras por las que respirar.

"No hermoso." Mi voz se mantuvo neutral e intenté no parecer sorprendida, sin querer ofenderle. Él, por su parte, volvió a reírse y a esconder las manos bajo los cojines, dirigiendo su extraña cara hacía la madera oscura de nuevo, dejándome ver solo así el lado derecho. "Pero," susurré, como si aquello que tenía que decir fuese algo místico, "la hermosura que yo veo no esta aquí," tomé la máscara con la mano contraria y la sostuve, a pesar de no dirigirme la mirada, "sino aquí." Soltando el antifaz de cuero y estirando un dedo golpeé con el la frente del hombre entristecido.

Esperaba que entendiese lo importante que era verdaderamente, que el aspecto no era de mi interés en realidad.

Pero, sabía que toda su vida siendo torturado y negado a todo tipo de actos y acciones no sería tan fácil de olvidar.

Por suerte me tenía, y mi paciencia podía ser eterna en algunas ocasiones.

Estuvimos varios minutos sin decir nada, acabando por dejar caer mi mano a su brazo, acariciándolo de forma suave para que supiese que todavía me encontraba con él.

Una sensación agobiante comenzó a golpearme, sintiéndome nerviosa a causa de la situación. Sus hombros subían y bajaban de manera tranquila por las suaves respiraciones que daba y me hizo preguntarme en varias ocasiones el qué estaba pensando o si se había quedado dormido.

"A v-veces," comenzó titubeando, "las personas olvidan que Erik es un ser humano al igual que ellos." Giró su rostro ligeramente hacía el mío, con una mirada afligida en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

Decidida moví mi mano de la posición en la que se encontraba hasta su pómulo deforme, acariciando aquella zona, fascinada por la suavidad que ofrecía en realidad.

Él, simplemente, apoyó su mejilla contra mi mano, disfrutando de aquel contacto que había iniciado.

Para mi inmensa estupefacción, a pesar del rostro deforme de la persona a la cual amaba de una manera casi irracional, me sorprendí al verle hacer un gesto tan necesitado de nuevo.

Al principio cuando se había mostrado ante mí en vez de aquel ángel que decía ser, había intentado el menor contacto conmigo, teniendo que iniciar yo los primeros roces con simplemente tomarle de la mano o del brazo al caminar.

En un primer momento se había vuelto reticente pero, con el paso del tiempo, llegó incluso a iniciarlos él mismo.

Los problemas volvieron el día en el cual le abracé por mera emoción, quedándose quieto y estupefacto ante mi repentino brote de alegría.

Y la primera vez que le bese en la máscara o en los labios… acabó arrodillado frente a mí, tomando los bajos del vestido que llevaba, murmurando incoherencias y agradecimientos.

Mi corazón se rompía al saber que nunca había sido tratado de aquella forma antes pero, por otra parte, me alegraba el saber que yo era la primera en hacerle sentir como una persona normal.

"Yo nunca lo he olvidado," farfullé, mientras seguía el intrincado patrón que era su rostro.

"Por ello, Erik te lo agradece." Abrió los ojos y vislumbré la suave caída de una lágrima, quedándose en la punta de mis dedos la cual rozaba su piel.

Le sonreí, intentando infundirle valor.

"No debes hacer caso de lo que dijo Raoul, Erik." Me levanté del suelo, dejando de acariciar su carne, consiguiendo que la mía propia picase a causa de la ausencia de su calor.

Él suspiró, removiéndose entre las mantas y apretando más su agarre contra las almohadas. Masculló algo que no entendí y volvió a girar su expresión hacía el frente.

"Erik no quie-. No quiero perderte." Se corrigió al final con una voz muy baja. Algunos mechones de pelo se habían colocado en su frente, llegando casi hasta los pómulos.

Incluso de aquella forma, con hebras oscuras mal posicionadas en su rostro, sin su máscara y relajado para dormir podría seguir diciendo que era alguien imponente.

Me senté a su lado en la cama, con una pierna por debajo de mi trasero, colocando el vestido de alguna forma decente, fallando miserablemente. Me incliné sobre él y deposité un beso en su mejilla, disfrutando de la sensación de mis labios contra su piel habitualmente oculta. Dejé que mis dedos rozasen la parte trasera de su cabeza, enredándolos contra su pelo liso oscuro. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y le escuché aspirar de forma entrecortada.

"Erik no me perderá," declaré, mientras me ponía en pie de nuevo. "No al menos si todavía mantiene su música y genialidad." Me reí con suavidad, intentando relajar la burbuja tensa en la que nos habíamos metido. "O hasta que me aborrezca."

"N-nunca pasará nada de eso," pareció bufar.

"Eso es lo que más deseo," musité, más para mí misma que para él.

Me di la vuelta y con pasos dubitativos crucé la habitación hasta la puerta.

"Duerme bien, Ángel," susurré antes de tomar la dicha y cerrarla a mi salida, sin ningún tipo de contestación por su parte.

… **\- …**

Punto de vista de Erik

Me removí entre las sábanas, sintiéndolas apretujadas contra mis miembros, dándome una sensación horrible de claustrofobia.

Con un gruñido las aparté hasta la altura de las caderas, colocándome boca arriba y abriendo los ojos con pesar. Había mucha más luz en la habitación de la que solía haber de costumbre, obligándome a pestañear con violencia hasta que mi visión se acostumbró.

Solté un largo suspiro. ¿Encendí yo las lámparas?

No era capaz de asimilar cómo demonios había llegado a mi habitación sin ahogarme en el lago o romperme algo. Lo último que recordaba fue haber dejado a Christine en el pasillo dirección hacia las habitaciones donde residían los integrantes de la ópera.

Un dolor de cabeza horrible llegó de repente, golpeándome hasta casi las entrañas.

Había demasiada claridad en aquella sala.

Di un gruñido y pasé un brazo sobre el rostro.

Para mi sorpresa escuché unos pasos que se encontraban en la misma habitación que yo, suaves y lentos.

De un sobresalto me senté en la cama, casi abalanzándome sobre la mujer que ahora se encontraba a los pies de la misma con expresión de asombro.

"Oh dios," solté mientras apoyaba una de mis manos contra mi sien, desenado que aquel terrible dolor parase. No había sido buena idea levantarme a tal velocidad.

Alcé los ojos hacía Christine, la cual no había dicho nada aún.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Casi gruñí por su presencia non grata. ¿No se suponía que la había dejado en la zona de arriba?

"Tú me dejaste venir," Bufó ella, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el ceño. "Ya sabes, intenté que no te rompieses la cabeza contra alguna de las paredes a causa de lo borracho que estabas."

Parpadeé sorprendido, ¿tanto había bebido?

Ella se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a enderezar una de las mesillas italianas volcada contra el suelo al lado del camastro.

Inclinándose para recogerla la tomó y colocó en su lugar, no sin antes darme una generosa visión de sus caderas y la curvatura de su espalda. Volvió a girarse hacía mí, con una expresión más suave en esta ocasión.

"Hay demasiada luz," tuve que quejarme, deseando estar en completa oscuridad.

"Lo siento, tiraste el mueble mientras dormías y estuve buscando algo que tal vez hubiese encima," se disculpó, mientras comenzaba a moverse y apagar las lámparas que había encendido, dejando solo el fuego de la chimenea. "Pasaste una noche inquieta."

Suspiré, a veces podía ser verdadero patán.

Me estaba rascando los ojos con pesadez y el sueño pegado aún a mi piel, cuando me di cuenta. La máscara no estaba en mi rostro y Christine me estaba mirando.

El corazón se me aceleró dentro del pecho, Comenzando a temblarme el cuerpo mientras me inclinaba sobre los lados de la cama con desesperación, buscando el maldito cuero que cubría mi deformidad.

Percibí los movimientos de Christine, acercándose hasta mi lado izquierdo.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre lo que se suponía que era mi rostro, intentando tapar lo máximo de él para no asustarla.

Solté un alarido.

"¿Dónde está mi máscara?" la pregunté, sin levantar la vista de mi cintura, deseando que no huyese.

"Anoche te la quitaste de buena gana," murmuró ella, dando unos pasos atrás y volviendo a acercarse. "Creo que intentabas espantarme pero, he de admitir que, de poco te sirvió." Estirando sus manos depositó el preciado objeto frente a mí. "No me asustas, Erik," afirmó antes de que la tomase entre mi única mano libre.

Mis respiraciones seguían pesadas, y un ligero enfado ardía en mi interior por la falta de cuidado que había tenido.

Pero aquellas palabras…

Levanté con cuidado el rostro de mi mano protectora, lo justo para poder ver sus ojos sinceros, mejillas sonrojadas y labios fruncidos.

El aliento se escapó de mi boca y noté como un rubor me teñía el cuello.

Escuché como la maldita mujer se reía sin preocupación y por el rabillo del ojo observé sus caderas moverse al caminar mas cerca de donde me encontraba.

"Tampoco tienes camisa, por cierto." Volvió a reírse y era como escuchar el murmullo del agua en un horrible desierto, nutriendo mi alma agrietada.

Me horroricé al mirar a bajo, sobre el pecho dañado y observar que tenía razón.

Más oleadas calientes golpearon mi cuerpo, y deseé por un momento que el suelo me tragase. ¿Había hecho alguna tontería más o sería ya suficiente?

De manera ágil Christine se apoyó contra el colchón de lana, obligándome a inclinarme un poco hacia donde ella se encontraba y, de forma rauda, depositó un beso en mi labio deforme.

Torné rápidamente el rostro y até de forma veloz las cuerdas de la máscara, consiguiendo que se mantuviese en su lugar.

En cualquier momento mi pecho estallaría en pedazos a causa del corazón y sus acelerados latidos. En ese momento era sin duda un manojo de nervios.

Volviendo a reírse, Christine se levantó, dejando un vacío a mi lado y una sensación embravecida pegada a mi cuerpo.

"Voy a prepararte un té. Se ha hecho tarde." Canturreó mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un horrible golpe "¡Prepárate Erik!" gritó desde la otra sala.

Me tumbé sobre mi espalda, pasando una mano sobre el pecho y colocando otra a la altura de mi estómago.

Las fuertes pulsaciones y la cercanía de aquella mujer habían conseguido que una parte dolorosa de mí sobresaliese. Incluso mi propio cuerpo me traicionaba.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñí, clavando las manos en el colchón.

Sin embargo, estaba… ¿feliz?

Christine me había acompañado hasta las profundidades de la ópera, preocupada por mi bienestar. Había observado mi rostro, y no sabía con exactitud por cuanto tiempo, al igual que mi torso malherido sin huir.

Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios y coloqué una mano sobre ellos, todavía sorprendido por la cantidad de sensaciones que despertaba en mí.

Con un salto me levanté de la cama, decidido a tomar una ducha bien fría para así pasar cualquier malestar.

La cabeza aún me zumbaba con violencia pero, en cierta forma, era mi sanción por tan absurdo comportamiento la anterior noche.

Yo, borracho.

Dejé escapar una risa. No volvería a aquellos tiempos.

Escuché fuera de la puerta sus pasos moviendose alrededor de la sala, con total normalidad, como si fuese su propia casa.

Sueños esperanzadores golpearon mi cabeza, siendo duramente reprimidos al recordar la charla que le había dado el petimetre en su camerino.

Mas, no obstante, una parte nublosa en mi mente me decía que mantuviese las esperanzas.

La voz de Christine resonó en mi mente, murmurando 'Erik no me perderá'.

Con cuidado, tomando ropa limpia entre mis manos y con pasos cuidadosos entré al baño parándome frente a la gran bañera, aún estudiando aquellas palabras.

En cuanto estuviese presentable, la preguntaría sobre el viaje hasta la guarida y el cómo me había dejado en mi cama.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _¡Otra historia más! ¡Sí!_

 _He disfrutado tanto escribiéndola (algunas partes más que otras, por supuesto), pero siempre me siento completa al finalizar un relato._

 _Espero que sea del gusto de muchos y el recibir alguna que otra crítica (siempre me levantan el humor!)_

 _Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía, siempre repaso y repaso buscándolas, sin embargo, apostaría que se me debió escapar alguna._

 _¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
